Team Demon
by LuckyGenius
Summary: They were demons in the eyes of the villagers, monsters that didn't deserve to live. Now a chance has come to get the respect they've all dreamed of. They take it and what have they become? They have become the legendary team known as: Team Demon
1. Chapter 1

**Lucky-sama: Hey all this is my first fic ever so please any advice and suggestions would be much needed!**

**Tensai-san:Yep that's true! **

**Lucky-sama: Anyways, I'll try updating whenever I can or weekly, it depends.**

**Tensai-san: *snickers* yeah if she isn't too lazy**

**Lucky-sama:Speak for yourself! You wake up at almost two in the afternoon! **

**Tensai-san: Anyways pushing that aside, on with the story! **

**Lucky-sama:Do the disclaimer Tensai**

**Tensai-san: *sigh* Fine, Lucky-sama and I, Tensai-san do not own Naruto or any of its characters we only own the OC's and our plot, doesn't that suck?**

**Lucky-sama: Thank-you, enjoy the story!**

* * *

In Konoha…

"Take him Ryo, quickly before the council gets him!" Minato shoved an infant into his arms.

"Why? Why must I? Everyone will know he's not my son, he has blonde hair and blue eyes!" Ryo cried.

"This will do," Minato nicked Ryo's finger and let the drop of blood fall on the infant. The child's hair turned black, as black as night, the eyes, once a light cerulean blue now struggled to change to brown but failed, resulting in a dark blue.

"How did he do that?" Ryo gasped in surprise.

"A special ability the firstborn of the Namikaze family," Minato told him sadly.

"Why must I take him?" Ryo looked in his friend's eyes.

"The council believes that the firstborn of the Namikaze family will always bring destruction wherever they go, so they are killed, but I can not bear to see him killed," Minato looked away sadly.

"I will take him," Ryo nodded while silently cursing the foolish council.

"Good, now go quickly! Give him this when he comes of age," Minato tossed a black case after them.

"I will Minato, but what's his name?" Ryo stopped on the windowsill and deftly caught the case.

"Reiten, Reiten Tsubasa," Minato purposely added Ryo's last name, "He's your son now!"

"I'll take care of him, we'll visit, I promise my friend," Ryo disappeared into the night.

* * *

About a year later…

"The Yondaime is coming!" one of the ninja yelled.

A roar went up as the Yondaime; Minato Namikaze arrived on the bloody battlefield littered with bodies of fallen shinobi astride Gamabunta.

"**You're the foolish Yondaime I've heard of ne? Konoha will not be the only one falling; Juubi is on his way to Suna!" **Kyuubi laughed before lashing out and scarring Gamabunta on the eye.

"I'm sorry my son," Minato whispered to his second son cradled in his arms, "It matters not Kyuubi! Seal!"

There was a bright place of light and the Kyuubi vanished, leaving a limp Yondaime and the infant with the Sandaime Hokage standing beside them.

"I want him to be seen as a hero Sarutobi, tell him of his heritage when he comes of age," the Yondaime croaked before falling limp.

* * *

Screams filled the air as another shinobi's life was taken.

"I've got this!" Ryo waved the men back and started forming hand seals with Reiten tucked under his arm.

"**Hello citizens of Suna! I believe it's time to die," **Juubi crushed another ninja under his tail.

"Goodbye Juubi no Doragon but the only one dying is you! I'm sorry Reiten. Seal!" there was another bright flash of light and a wail. The light faded and all that remained was the child and the fallen Ryo Tsubasa.

* * *

About 8 years later in Konoha…

"Stupid villagers, stupid people, stupid village," Naruto grumbled as he walked down the street and to the academy, ignoring the insults thrown at him.

"Hello Dobe," Sasuke sneered.

"Sasgay-teme," Naruto retorted.

"Yo dead-last," another kid snickered.

"Shut up," Naruto snarled and continued down into the academy.

"Demon brat, what are you doing here?" A Chuunin instructor rushed him, fists flailing but Naruto didn't even move, he took the beating silently without any resistance, not even noticing when the beatings stopped and he lapsed into darkness.

* * *

In Suna…

"This is nice," Reiten commented idly as he sat atop of a plateau. Below him, kids were playing with a ball and one kid on the swings, looking sad and lonely.

"The ball's up there!" someone cried and Reiten saw the ball roll to a stop from where he was sitting.

"Go," Reiten whispered and a disk of swirling air formed and Reiten stepped on to it, the ball safely nestled in his arms.

"It's the monster!" The kids had spotted him, several stones were hurled at him but suddenly a wall of sand protected him.

"Run! It's Gaara!" there were several screams as the red-haired kid sitting on the swings got off of them..

"Arigatou Gaara-san," Reiten walked over, the black case tied to his back tightly and he let the disk dissipate.

"Uh you're welcome?" Gaara had never been thanked before.

"Would you like to play with me?" Reiten held the ball out to him.

"Yes, I would," Gaara took the ball from Reiten's hands gingerly.

"Why don't we play on the plateau? It's safer and much nicer up there," Reiten offered.

"Safer? I would like that," Gaara nodded as Reiten conjured another disk of air.

"Watch it, it's sort of uneven-gotcha!" Reiten caught Gaara's arm just in time.

"Arigatou…nii-san," Gaara whispered so softly that Reiten almost missed it.

"Not a problem, otouto," Reiten grinned as he helped his…little brother…his new little brother onto the sturdy ground

* * *

Somewhere hidden…

"I've had enough of this, I want them out now!" Pein hissed, his tone lower than what it normally was at the other Akatski members.

"Zetsu, Tobi go get Sanbi, Sasori, Deidara go get Juubi and Ichibi, Itachi and Kisame go get Kyuubi, now!!" Pein's voice was deadly quiet and sent chills down their spines. The said members fled the room fearing their leader's wrath, "Bring them all back in one piece, no roughing them up! Itachi, you will be training them!"

Itachi shrugged this off, thinking the leader was joking, but deep inside, he knew the leader never joked so it was probably true, but still he hoped it was the former one.

* * *

**Lucky-sama: Alright that was my first chapter and I know it was a little short but I hate writing prologues so sorry about that all! I promise it'll be better and longer next time, that I swear. As for pairings, I have a few in mind but they'll be a surprise for later I guess. Advice and such would be much apprieciated since this is my first fic ever! If you have any suggestions then please include them in your review! Thanks!**

**Until next time-Lucky-sama and Tensai-san**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucky-sama: You guys are mean! I only got one review *sobs***

**Tensai-san: Now, now it's ok, I mean, it's a new story, it's bound to happen**

**Lucky-sama: Still!**

**Tensai-san: Anyways, we want to thank Ivvy-sama for all her advice and suggestion to make this story better**

**Lucky-sama: Yes thank-you! **

**Tensai-san: We would like to see more reviews, at least 3 more before we post up the new chapter**

**Lucky-sama: Yes we would! Anyways, Tensai-san and I, Lucky-sama does not own Naruto or any of its characters we only own our OC's and the plot!**

**Tensai-san: Enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

Two figures in black cloaks with red clouds stood on the wall surrouding Konoha, they had finally made it here in record time. Now they stared down at the citizens busily going about in their own little world, completely ignoring the injured boy on the street. "Imbeciles, every one of them, I do not understand why the Yondaime saved such a useless village,"

"Hn," Itachi cast a genjutsu over them and leapt down into the busy street below.

He made his way casually over to the boy on the street, aka Naruto. Kisame cast cautious glances all around him, often glaring at an unsuspecting villager for their incomptence..

* * *

"This is bull!" Deidara cried as he tripped on the sand again and fell flat on his face.

"Shut up Deidara, I want you to go get Juubi, I'll get Ichibi," Sasori intoned as he walked past his fallen comrade.

"Who died and made you king?" Deidara grumbled and got up. He dusted himself off and scrambled up the sand dune only to find Sasori already at the village wall.

By the time Deidara had got to the wall Sasori was gone, still grumbling he scanned the area for major chakra signatures. He sensed a large one in the west end of the village and found Sasori moving in that direction. So he turned to the east-side, there was a major flare in the Kazekage tower and ANBU headquarters, no surprise there. But there was a lone spark, by the north wall of the village was several plateaus. A single splash of swirling black chakra sat there, constantly shifting.

"Gotcha," Deidara grinned and made his clay bird. He took to the air and into the rare clouds in the desert sky, far out of sight.

* * *

"This is Kiri," Zetsu looked at the poor people sitting in their little shacks.

"Tobi's a good boy, Tobi's a good boy, please don't hurt me-ow!" (Tobi sounded like a cat here) Zetsu smacked his partner in the back of his head.

"**Stop attracting attention," **dark Zetsu snarled.

After he had shut his partner up, Zetsu proceeded with checking out for large chakra signatures. The Seven Swordsmen of the Mist were long gone so that should narrow down the number of large chakra signatures by..exactly seven. "The Sandaime Mizukage seems to be getting weaker," Zetsu noted mentally when he noticed a the flickering signature in the tower, "I'll have to tell Pein, Kiri could be useful later on," Zetsu turned his attention towards the poorest part of the village.

Broken glass covered the path, doors hung from their hinges, holes were in the rotting houses, several buildings had collapsed, rodents scampered bravely around them and the stench of blood hung in the air like a damp blanket. Out of the corner of his left eye, Zetsu noticed a bright blue flash moving at a running pace away from them.

"Come Tobi, I've located Sanbi," Zetsu turned to his partner and followed the blue streak.

* * *

"I didn't do anything! Don't hurt me!" Naruto whimpered when he saw two guys looming over him.

Itachi sighed and expanded his genjutsu so it would cover Naruto as well, "We won't hurt you,"

"I don't know that," Naruto dragged himself backwards trying to get away from them.

Kisame was watching out for any nin headed their way when he picked up two signatures, "Itachi, Hatake Kakashi and Gekkou Hayate is headed our way, we have to hurry!"

"Listen, we'll give you a home, a better life than this, training to become the best shinobi ever, you'll have a family, you'll get the respect you deserve," Itachi spoke on hushed tones.

"No more hungry nights?" Naruto looked at them cautiously.

"No more hungry nights," Itachi promised him.

"But this is my home!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Look around you kid, you live in an alleyway and eat crap that dogs wouldn't touch," Itachi gestured at the dumpster, "You'll never become half the ninja you should be here,"

"I-"

* * *

"Hello, Gaara," Sasori greeted the red head in front of him.

"Who are you?" the sand by his feet began to twitch.

"My name is Sasori, that is all you need to know," Sasori said calmly.

"What do you want? Are you another assassin?" Gaara grinned as killer intent leaked off of him. His father, the Kazekage had sent three or four assasssins out to kill him weekly but none of them suceeded. Gaara made sure nobody found their remains, what they would find was sand, bloodstained sand.

Sasori looked around, this street was completely deserted, nobody would find out what happened until they were long gone. The adbandoned houses around them were a sure sign of that, so was the unmarked dirt gravel path they stood on, "No I'm here to take you to a place where you will be respected and loved, where you will be trained to become a ninja as strong as the Kazekage here," Sasori was exaggerating a bit but all in all it should work right?

"What if I don't want to leave?" Gaara frowned, "I have a friend here,"

"I'll try to make arrangements for them to come with you," Sasori lied and Gaara could tell he was lying.

"I-"

* * *

"Hey kid!" Deidara yelled as he landed right beside the kid on his bird.

"I have a name you know, but all in all kid is better than demon or monster," Reiten glanced at the newcomer briefly before watching the sky again. The late afternoon sun was still hot but it was comfortable for Reiten. While everybody was inside enjoying air conditioning, Reiten would be outside enjoying the harsh desert winds and afternoon heat. If it was nice enough he would just lay in the sand, it felt nice to him while everybody else would be running around complaining about the heat of the desert.

"I have an offer for you, un!" Deidara leapt off his bird and looked the kid up and down. He was wearing a tattered pair of shorts and t-shirt. His black hair was matted and rather long. But what was out of place was the shiny chain that tied a battered case to his back.

"What is it?" Reiten asked without even looking at the explosions expert.

"I'll take you to a better place to live! Yeah! You'll be respected and loved and what-not! Un!" Deidara grinned.

Reiten looked up at him for a few moments before looking down at the village below, "This is my home, I want to prove to them that they are wrong, I can't do that if I leave,"

"Listen kid, I was the same," Deidara sat down next to him, all of a sudden somber, "Nobody understood me, so I left and did my own thing, start over kid, it's better for you,"

"I-"

* * *

"**Gotcha kid, now where do you think you're going?" **Zetsu boomed menacingly. They had chased the kid through alleys and streets for nearly an hour and finally they had cornered him.

"Away from you, if you're here to bring me back to that stuck up clan in Konoha, you should just give up now, I'm not going!" the cornered child crossed his arms and shook his messy blue hair out of his green eyes.

"We're not going to take you back to Konoha, we're going to take you to a top secret village where you'll be respected and trained to the best of your abilities. Nobody will try to hunt you down," Zetsu assured the stubborn child in front of him.

Koga narrowed his eyes and stared the plant-like man in the eye. After several moments of staring he turned and glared at Tobi.

"Tobi's a good boy! Don't hurt me!" Tobi whimpered and tried to hide behind Zetsu.

"I-"

* * *

**Lucky-sama: Woohoo a cliffy in all the scenes!**

**Tensai-san: Sorry, she's high on sugar**

**Lucky-sama:R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucky-sama: Yo! I'm back with another chappie! **

**Tensai-san: This is a pretty darn long chapter for us**

**Lucky-sama: Yep yep!**

**Tensai-san: Anyways, we have a little surprise in this chapter!**

**Lucky-sama: Yes, it's something you would have never ever expected! The idea just popped into my head!**

**Tensai-san: Lucky-sama and I, Tensai-san do not own Naruto...well you get the point so yeah! On with the story!**

* * *

"I" Naruto staggered to his feet.

"Accept," the killing intent returned to Gaara.

"Your," Reiten took Deidara's out stretched hand.

"Offer," Koga grinned at Tobi. (They're all saying it at the same time)

* * *

"Go Kisame, I'll take him out of here," Itachi hefted Naruto onto his back and waved his partner off.

Kisame nodded and shunshined out of the alleyway. Itachi cautiously stepped out of the alleyway, he was unsure if Kakashi would see through his genjutsu. But still he had to act like Kakashi could see him just to be safe. He merged into the crowd of merchants headed for the village gates; each merchant was stopped at the booth so the guards could check their papers. Itachi smirked, you can't stop what you can't see, there was already a loophole in their system.

"Shit!" Itachi cursed under his breath as he noticed the two Jounin closing in on them. Swiftly he leapt over the guard and into the forest beyond, hoping to lose the two there.

"Back," Kisame grunted as he landed next to them. "Their security is pretty tight,"

On his back, Kisame had Samehada and a large scroll tied securely. He had just got it recently from breaking and entering the Hokage tower to retrieve it. The scroll was the only thing Naruto's father left him and no way were they leaving it for the stupid village to use.

"Let's speed it up, we're going to the base," Itachi sped up, leaving Kisame to catch up.

* * *

"Go to…" Sasori trailed off as he scanned the horizon for his obnoxious partner, "Those plateaus, on top of one of them should be a blonde-haired guy, he's my partner and he'll take you out of this village. I'll meet up with you guys later, I have to go get a few things," Sasori explained tentatively.

"Hai," Gaara turned on his heel and vanished around the corner.

"Now for my job," Sasori jumped onto a broken rooftop and headed for the Kazekage tower.

* * *

"We'll wait here for somebody to arrive-" Deidara was cut off when Gaara showed up adbruptly.

"Nii-san!" Gaara greeted.

"Yo otouto," Reiten waved, "You coming with us?"

"Of course!" Gaara's sand formed a gourd on his back.

"Hate to cut the reunion short but we have to go," Deidara jerked his thumb at the clay bird behind him, We have company so get on!" A bunch of ANBU and Jounin had come to investigate the two unfamiliar chakra signatures in their village.

The two scrambled to their feet and ran for the bird, their feet kicking up clouds of sand as they went. Reiten boosted Gaara onto the back of the bird and desperately scrabbled to get a grip on the soft material. Silently Gaara's sand picked up Reiten effortlessly and dropped him swiftly onto to their ride.

"Next stop: Headquarters!" Deidara whooped as the bird lifted off and swerved around in the other direction.

* * *

"We're going Tobi, there's something I have to pick up and Tobi take Koga back to the base," Zetsu melted into the ground as he spoke. A few minutes of silence followed Zetsu's exit as Koga stared Tobi down.

"Let's go! Tobi's a good boy! He'll follow orders!" Tobi grabbed Koga and happily bounced out to the village wall where he leapt over it, all the while dragging a grumbling Koga through the minimal foilage.

* * *

"Are they here?" Pein growled while pacing back and forth.

"Any minute now," Kakuzu lounged in his chair.

"We're back un!" Deidara yelled loudly.

"Shut up Deidara," Sasori intoned, he had met up with them halfway and had jacked a ride on the bird with them. Now he had a bundle slung over his shoulder.

"My ear hurts sempai," Reiten winced and covered his ear as he walked in with Gaara trailing behind him.

"I'm inclined to agree," Gaara spoke emotionlessly.

"Could you let go of me?" an irritated voice reached their ears.

"No! Tobi's a good boy! He'll do the mission!" Tobi sang out as he entered the room, still dragging Koga after him. Koga finally pried Tobi's iron grip off of him and massaged his sore arm.

"Yo!" Kisame grinned his sharkish grin as he entered with Itachi and Naruto who was still asleep on Itachi's back.

"Konan, could you take a look at Naruto? He's wounded pretty badly," Itachi turned to the blue-haired woman on the side of the room.

"Fine, Kakuzu take him to the medi-room," Konan sighed and walked out the door with Naruto in Kakuzu's hands.

* * *

"He'll be fine, just a broken rib and a deep cut on his leg, but Kyuubi is already working on it so we don't have to worry about it," Konan informed the group outside.

"Hidan, where's Shika?" Konan turned to look at the Jashin worshipper.

"How the fu-" Hidan started

"Yo," a lazy voice drawled from the shadows and cut Hidan off.

"Get out here Shika, you'll be training with these four Jinchuuriki from now on," Konan glared at the shadows.

"Got it," a young Shikamaru Nara stepped out yawning, his hair was in its pineapple style and he wore a simple mesh t-shirt and shorts.

"Care to explain why the younger Nara sibling is here?" Gaara had always paid attention to politcs and missing stuff. One day a report had come in about a year ago that the Shikamaru Nara had dissapeared but details were not enclosed.

"No I don't mind. The Nara family also had a Doujutsu, but it seldom appeared in the family so it was barely mentioned, Shika-kun here got it, the Kumorigen and it generally caused an uproar in the village so we rescued him from being assassinated by other jealous clans," Konan sat down in her chair and fiddled idly with some paper.

"Jealous clans?" Koga asked confused.

"If a clan has a Doujutsu or a Kekkai Genkai, it would bring them up a level on the 'status quo', the Nara's didn't have the Kumorigen before so they were on the same levels as the Aburame, Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Akamichi and such. But since Shikamaru unlocked it, they rose to the same level as the Hyuuga, Uchiha and Hoshi," Itachi cast a meaningful glance at Koga when he said this.

"Screw the Hoshi," Koga cursed darkly.

"?" Reiten raised his eyebrows.

"He's a Hoshi, but his twin sister was born mere seconds before him and was declared the heir, at around the age of four, both unlocked their Kekkai Genkai, his sister unlocked Tsuchigen, him the Hachigen. The heir is supposed to have the Hachigen, the council had both of them knocked out and their eyes switched, therefore the heir has the Hachigen now and he has the Tsuchigan. Because of this, he left the village and lived in Kiri for some time," Shikamaru shrugged, "Don't look me like that! I pay attention you know," everyone stared at him for several moments before letting the information sink in.

"Sorry," Reiten murmured apologetically.

"I don't need your pity!" Koga snarled.

"Did I offer you it?" Reiten snapped.

"Why you!" Koga brought his fist back and prepared to slammed it in Reiten's face when it was stopped by an invisible shield of air.

"Don't try it," the air pushed him back and onto the wall, threatening to squeeze the life out of him.

"Break it up guys," Zetsu broke off the stream of air and let Koga collapse onto the stone floor.

"Stick with me Koga, and I'll get your eyes back for you," Reiten extended his hand in an offer of friendship.

There was a silent moment as Koga thought it over, "I accept, but know this much, respect is all I'm giving you, not friendship or any of that crap, you're just stronger than me and I respect you for that, for now anyways, if I am stronger the next time we fight, then prepare to die" Koga warned.

"I won't sit around doing nothing while you train you know," Reiten retorted.

"Already making alliances?" Naruto staggered into the room with Kakuzu following him helplessly.

"You let him out?" Konan screeched at him.

Kakuzu shrugged," He paid me,"

"How much?" Konan tapped her foot impatiently.

"Uh Fifty ryou," Kakuzu replied sheepishly

"You baka!" Konan ranted, "He gives you fifty ryou and you let him out?"

"I'm going to ignore this scene here," Reiten turned away from both of them and towards the main group.

"Indeed," Gaara averted his eyes.

"Itachi, take them to Sangaku, they'll train there, we'll work on the contract with them," Pein ordered.

"Hai, we're going," Itachi took the scroll from Kisame, the bundle from Sasori and the bundle from Zetsu.

"We've set up a horse drawn carriage for you so suspicion is not aroused," Pein gestured to the six magnigicent horses all attached to a carriage.

"We'll be back in a few years maybe," Itachi got up and headed for the carriage, where he put the stuff down.

"Go," Reiten directed and the five of them moved almost in unison, Reiten floating into the back on a disk of air. Gaara's sand picked him up and placed him gently on the floor of the carriage. Naruto was helped on by Shikamaru and Koga merely grasped the edge and heaved himself on.

"What a odd bunch, I wonder how they'll turn out?" Itachi shook his head as he took the reins and took off down a fairly used into the setting sun.

* * *

**Lucky-sama: There's chapter three! Things are going to get a hell lot more exciting from here on! **

**Tensai-san: You weren't expecting Shika to appear so early in the story were you?**

**Lucky-sama: To all those Shika fans out there: You'll see alot more of him I promise! I'm a Shika fan too!**

**Tensai-san! R&R! Thx for the reviews by the way!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucky-sama: I got a whole bunch of reviews!**

**Tensai-san: Indeed**

**Lucky-sama: Thx to all who reviewed!**

**Tensai-san: We don't own Naruto or it's characters...you get the point.**

**Lucky-sama: Enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

"Shut up and eat," Reiten stuck a makeshifte plate of food under Koga's nose.

"Hmph," Koga mumbled and accepted the dish of hot food. He let the aroma waft up his nose and deeply inhaled the scent.

"Are you gonna eat that or what?" Naruto stared at him quizzically with his mouth full.

"Eat it duh!" Koga wolfed it down as fast as Naruto could inhale ramen, "My first solid meal in days," he moaned happily and held his plate out for another.

"I can tell," Naruto said drily as he piled more food onto the outstretched dish.

"Oh man you guys smell worse than Kisame!" Shikamaru exclaimed and frantically backpedaled away from them only to bump into a pair of legs. Legs? Itachi was sitting by the fire with the other four Jinchuuriki, therefore...Something in Shikamaru's mind clicked and made him look up, straight into the face of a grinning cold blooded Iwa nin.

"SHIT!" he yelled and leapt away. A barrage of kunai nailed the spot where he was moments before.

"Great," Itachi unsheathed his katana and held it loosely in his hand.

"More like OH SHIT," Reiten got up and retorted sarcastically.

"If you want to put it that way," Koga cracked his knuckles joyfully and stretched.

"Mother wants blood," Gaara whispered to himself.

"I'm gonna kick ass! Dattebayo!" Naruto grinned.

"What do we have here? A bunch of midgets and...oh the great Uchiha Itachi," the leader of the group said.

"It's only polite you give your name before you ask for others, but since you know my name there is no need," Itachi stated coldly.

"The Tsuchikage will reward us most handsomely when we return with Uchiha Itachi's head, right guys?" A whole lot of other Jounin stepped out of the trees and many nodded.

"Nearly the entire Jounin population of Iwa is here," Itachi cursed silently.

"You know, I'd tell you to go to hell, all of you, but I work down there, like literally and I really don't want to see you're ugly faces everyday of my afterlife, so you know, is there another place for me to send you to?" Reiten cocked his head at them and grinned his dragonish grin.

"Why you!" one of the Jounin stepped out and launched his fist at him, only to find it trapped by a wall of sand.

"It's rude to attack without giving your name," Gaara shook his head like you would when you've caught a naughty child with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Let go of my hand!" The jounin roared.

Reiten walked up to the sand wall and began crushing the mans fist. The man screamed in pain and howled, "I'll tell you! So let go of my hand!"

"Good," Reiten brought out a pen and a pad of paper. His hand poised to write.

"Juka Togu," the sand shoved the man back and the scritching and scratching of a pen on paper was heard.

"Next!" one by one each Jounin stated their names and Reiten's hand became a blur as he copied them down.

"Now we know who we killed," Naruto grinned crazily.

"If you can kill us," one of the sneered.

"Oh, we will, we will,"

* * *

"Hokage-sama, Uzumaki Naruto has gone missing," Kakashi reported.

"Just great, just great, what have you gotten into now Naruto?" Sarutobi sighed.

"Whatever it is it can't be good, we've recieved note that the two Jinchuuriki from Suna has up and gone as well, so has Koga Hoshi, wouldn't be surprised if more Jinchuuriki started dissapearing," Kakashi flipped open his Icha Icha Paradise and began reading with a perverted grin on his face.

"That can not be good, see if you can find out where they're heading and who they're with," the Sandaime filled out the needed documents and handed them to the Copy Nin.

"Hai Hokage-sama!" Kakashi dissapeared with the same old whirl of leaves.

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit!" Naruto cursed as he punched another one away from him.

The battle was definetly getting out of hand, they were doing everything they could and yet they were still being pushed back. Itachi was the only one killing like mad, he had took out about ten percent of the nin gathered here. Reiten's wind was blowing people into trees and such. Gaara was having just as much difficulty as the other four, his sand was being interfered by the Earth jutsu's they were throwing at him. Koga wasn't having much luck either, the Tsuchigan gave him control over the earth sure, but he wasn't very well trained in it and the Iwa Nin were throwing the same earth back at him.

"Behind you Koga!" Reiten warned but it was a little late. Acting on pure instinct and adredeline he threw himself at the oncoming blades. The blades sank into his flesh and created two trails of blood in the shape of an 'X' on his back.

Gaara faltered slightly and his sand weakened. Seizing his chance one of the nin slashed at Gaara, leaving a scar on his right eye. His sand went berserk in an attempt to protect it's master from any harm. Naruto ducked and leapt out of the sands way. But in the process kunai whizzed by him and left him a nice zig-zagged gash on his forearm. Koga snarled and heaved the earth at the nin again. Only to have it come back in the form of sharp bits and nail him in the back of his neck

With a savage roar, the Juubi's chakra began manifesting around Reiten. The air seemed to waver as Reiten's transformation seem to affect the others. Koga started glowing an odd hue of blue, and the glow expanded to form three tentacles. Gaara's sand covered him and made him a mini Shukaku minus the yellow star eyes. Naruto's facial features became more feral. His canines lengthened, the whiskers marks darkened and his nails grew longer and stronger.

"What are you?" one of the enemy nin cried.

**"Your excutioner you bastard,"** Reiten growled before decapitating the man swiftly.

**"Hell yeah!" **Naruto's voice had a slightly demonic edge to it, he gave no notice, nor flinch when he stabbed his extended chakra hand into a man's gut and completely crushed his vital organs and such.

Koga merely sliced through throat after throat with the efficiency of a trained killer. The pleas for mercy fell on deaf ears as he killed one after another in nice clean slashes. He gave no notice to the blood splattering him from head to toes either.

Out of the four of them, Gaara was having the most fun, his sand crushed on after another, all the while, constantly defending him from attacks coming from all directions.

Up in a tree, Shikamaru merely tripped enemies with his shadow and watched as one of the others dispatched him swiftly. He eyed Reiten warily, he was a black blur, a trail of destruction and bloodied bodies showed where he had been, "He's the most ruthless and efficient out there, quick and silent, like an assassin," Shikamaru obseved quietly.

" And Naruto? He's a savage out there, he obliterates every thing in his path," Naruto was simply crushing and annhilating anything infront of him, not even bothering to dodge any oncoming attacks.

"Gaara is insane and Koga, well you don't have a word to describe it, it's more like he's taking his anger out on something," Shikamaru dully noted.

"Stop Naruto!" Itachi flung his hand back to prevent the last guy from any harm.

**"Why can't I just kill him and be over with?" **Naruto growled.

"I need him to tell the world of our feat," Itachi replied simply.

**"I like your thinking Itachi," **Reiten grinned evilly.

"Indeed," Itachi bent over and picked a large sack off the ground.

**"What is it?" **Gaara turned his head.

"Medallions," Itachi anwered as he peered inside, "Here catch, think of it as the spoils of victory besides, you guys earned and deserved it,"

Reiten snatched his out of the air and examined it closely. **"A dragon?" **

**"Seems the fox has influenced you huh Itachi?" **Naruto looked at his gleaming new fox accessory.

"Seems so," Itachi shrugged as he tossed a turtle and a dog into the air knowing full well their owners would catch it.

**"Going somewhere?" **Gaara snarled and his sand snatched the man who was frantically crawling away.

"Tell the world it was us who did the Iwa Jounin Massacre," Itachi directed the man.

"Who are you?" the man whimpered.

"This guy," Shikamaru leapt down and pointed at Reiten, "is the Kuroi Toukai (Black Destruction), this one is Akai Matsatsu (Red Obliteration)," a cheeky Naruto grinned. "Kasshoku Akuma (Brown Devil) and Aoi Sendo (Blue Death)" Shikamaru pointed at Gaara and Koga.

"His name is Shiroi Bikou (White Shadow)" Itachi tossed him a pendent that had the kanji for shadow on it.

"You know my name well enough, now get out of here before I change my mind!" Itachi said, his voice a tone lower than usual.

* * *

Shortly after, Itachi raided all the Jounins for anything worth of value and loaded it into the carriage. The demonic chakra receded and they proceed to climb onto the cart and take a long earned rest. Suddenly, Reiten stumbled and hit the ground hard. Everyone rushed to his side, "Bloodloss," Itachi cursed and helped him up.

He was throughly bandaged and was told to rest as they continued to their trip.

"Itachi-sensei, why doesn't his wounds heal like ours?" Naruto gestured at some of the minor cuts and scrapes that were slowly begin to heal.

"Juubi no Ryu wasn't big on healing, instead of taking the hits and then healing them like Kyuubi does, his scales would deflect the attacks. Therefore he wouldn't need such great healing speed, but since Reiten doesn't have scales it makes him a paticularly vunerable at this time right now," Itachi explained calmly.

"Juubi, leave the 'X' on my back, I want it to be a reminder of my first real fight and kill. Also to show why I fight," Reiten wheezed.

**"If you want Hatchling," **Juubi boomed in his head.

"Thank-you," the others looked on this silently before the other three Jinchuuriki relayed the same message to their guests.

"We fight to protect," Naruto vowed.

"Not for power," Gaara agreed.

"Not because we want to," Koga nodded.

"Zzzz..." they turned to look at the eldest Jinchuuriki who was already in the land of dreams.

* * *

**Lucky-sama: That was my first battle scene! **

**Tensai-san: Any tips or pointers would be much welcomed!**

**Lucky-sama: R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lucky-sama: I'm starting another fanfic so the updates aren't gonna be as fast**

**Tensai-san:We have the entire fanfic planned out but we have a minor block here...**

**Lucky-sama: Anyways, we don't own Naruto...blah...blah..blah**

**Tensai-san:Enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

"Arigatou," Reiten whispered and accepted the dish of water gratefully.

He was healing, but still it was slow. It hurt to move his legs and he could only make minimal movements with his hands. Right now he was sitting in the carriage playing Go with Shikamaru.

"Your turn," Shika said after he placed his white stone on the board.

Painstakingly Reiten managed to place the black stone in the spot he wanted to and looked back at Shikamaru.

"Good mov-" he was cut off when Naruto stormed past and knocked over the board.

"Gaara! Deal with Naruto here!" Shikamaru sighed.

The sand whipped past them and dragged Naruto back. "Let go of me!" Naruto yelled.

"Then shut up and stop acting like an idiot!" Koga looked at him crossly.

"Shut up all of you, we're here," Itachi glared at them making them silent immeadietly.

They looked out the front and spotted the huge waterfall infront of them. The sparkling water looked cool and fresh, all of them were tempt to jump into it. As if reading their minds, Itachi ordered them to get themselves clean and presentable. Fresh, clean clothes were brought out and dirty ones were washed throughly.

"Wheee!" Reiten smiled as he drifted down the little pool carried by the waves.

"Come and get me!" Koga teased Naruto who in turn splashed him.

"Tsk, such troublesome," Shikamaru shook his head disapprovingly.

"Imbeciles," Gaara muttered. He had got in, splashed water over himself quickly, got out and dressed. Now he stood off to the side where he wouldn't get wet.

"Oi! Hurry up and get dressed!" Itachi barked.

"Hurrying..." Reiten whistled cheerfully as he tied the battered case around with the chain again.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru pulled his t-shirt on and helped Reiten back to the carriage.

Koga and Naruto chased each other all around the place until Itachi threatened to leave without them. Then they willingly got in and shut up.

* * *

"Watch out, it's slippery," Itachi led the horses onto a small rock path behind the water fall.

"Lovely," Gaara examined the rocks around them intently, picking up and turning everyone over.

Shikamaru let Reiten lean on the rock wall for a minute to regain his stability, "Where are we going?"

"Here, the Village Hidden in the Mountains, Sangaku," Itachi shoved a certain part of the stone wall.

The wall swung open without much difficulty and the younger five gasped as they took in the sights.

People milled about everywhere, children ran across the street, vendors yelled incomprehensible things as they tried to earn money. The buildings were painted in light hues, each one different than the next. The village was spilt by rivers of many sizes and lengths running throught. The rivers led to the mountain sides where waterfalls running down the sides trickled into them. The entire village was in a mountain. It was like the mountain had been hollowed out and a village placed in it by some giant.

It was so perfect, the villagers had a wall, a natural one at that. It would be pretty hard to drill through an entire mountain even for a ninja. The front gate was hidden perfectly. From what they could tell, there were tons of waterfalls like that all around the mountain and the doors were often locked and another one opened. Much like changing your password on a computer.

Several children about their age wandered up to them and asked shyly if they would like to play. They were shocked, they had all be rejects back in their home village, shunned at an early age. Now here they were in a totally different village that they had no clue existed being invited to play with kids they didn't know!

Itachi, sensing their distress, politely told the kids that they would play later and that right now they had something to do. The kids seemed to accept their excuse and left to continue in their game.

"Don't dawdle, we have some things to do," Itachi told them sternly.

He strode purposefully towards a tall tower in the middle of the village and pushed open the front door. A blast of air conditioning sent shivers down their spines as they entered. Itachi headed for the receptionist's desk and the two conversed in hushed tones for a few moments before they were waved through.

"Don't speak unless you are spoken to, and when you do, speak politely," Itachi instructed them as they waited patiently for the elevator to stop.

All of them nodded and fidgeted nervously. Ding!

"Let's go," Itachi sighed and walked out with the others looking around them in wonder.

"Hello Kiceru-san," Itachi bowed.

Reiten looked about in confusion before following Itachi and bowing hastily.

"Itachi-san, have they decided?" the one named Kiceru raised an eyebrow.

"Perhaps we should explain first," the woman beside Kiceru interjected.

"We should, you ought to explain though Lin," Kiceru nodded after a moment of thought.

"I shall, you are hopeless in this matter anyways," Lin sighed, completely ignoring a fuming Kiceru.

"Alright, now we'll allow you to train here, on one condition," Lin started.

"What condition?" Naruto blurted out.

Itachi glared daggers at him and let Lin continue.

"You have to help us become a full fledged shinobi village," Lin laced her fingers together.

"I accept," Reiten answered nonchalantly.

"Me too, what?" Koga looked at everyone staring at him, "Reiten said he'll get my eyes back, so I'll stick with him!"

"Tsk, troublesome I accept," Shikamaru shrugged.

"Fine, but I want to go back to Suna after a bit," Gaara intoned.

"I want to go back to Konoha," Naruto grinned.

"That can be arranged," Lin replied after a minute.

"Is that all?" Itachi asked politely.

"Yes, your keys," Kiceru picked up a large ring and tossed them to Itachi.

"You guys can go," Lin told them and they disapeared into the elevator.

* * *

"This is the place you guys, pick out your rooms and stay with it, cause we're gonna be here for a long time," Itachi put down his bag.

"Whoohoo! I call the top one!" Reiten vanished up the stairs.

"No fair!" Naruto whined.

"I'll take this one, it's simple," Shikamaru yawned.

"Hn," Gaara stepped in a random room to claim it but found out it was the bathroom and quickly stepped out blushing while the others roared with laughter.

"There's a pool!" Koga whooped.

"I'm stuck with these fools for the rest of my life?" Itachi cursed Pein mentally.

* * *

**Lucky-sama: There's the new chapter!**

**Tensai-san: Don't expect another update too soon!**

**Lucky-sama: R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lucky-sama: Sorry about the extremely late update! I had a lot of tests and Tensai-san wasn't helping!**

**Tensai-san: It's not in my job requirement...**

**Lucky-sama: Anyways, I'll be alternating my updates between this fanfic and my other one, Twin Hanyou so watch out for both!**

**Tensai-san: *Yawn* We don't own Naruto...yada yada yada...you get the drift...**

* * *

"This is the life," Shikamaru yawned.

"Yeah, sure..." Reiten took a bite out of an apple.

"Hmph," Gaara snorted and continued making his sand castle on the large branch they were sitting on. Below them, Naruto and Koga were playing a gigantic game of soccer in the village square, it seemed every kid in the village had come to join them.

"Guys, go get Naruto and Koga, meet me at our training grounds ASAP," Shikamaru jumped, he didn't expect Itachi to sneak up on them like that and fell off the branch.

"Geez, you're a wimp," Itachi sighed and leaned over to check on his student's current condition.

What they all saw made them promptly burst out in laughter, Itachi sported a slightly amused expression like he had seen funnier. But then again, he probably had after spending all that time with a bunch of crazy S Ranked Missing Nin. Something was bound to go amiss. Anyways, Shikamaru was suspended off the ground about twelve feet. His pants had been caught by a branch and were the only thing lifting him up.

"Guys...a little help here? This hurts," Shikamaru winced.

"...?" Reiten raised his eyebrows in question for a minute but then understood.

Shikamaru's current position was giving him a major wedgie, and things weren't looking exactly too pretty.

"Gaara, go get him please," Itachi sighed at his students antics.

"Hai," but before Gaara's sand could start moving down the tree to lift him back up, the branch where he was hooked on gave away.

Shikamaru gave a yelp as he realized what was going on and started windmilling in mid-air as if it would help. Branches splintered all the way down and the three watched as Shikamaru left a trail of snapped branches all the way down to the base of the tree.

"You couldn't help?" Shikamaru groaned and rubbed his sore backside.

"That was funny!" Naruto walked over, all dusty and dirty.

"Could you do it again?" Koga grinned, just as dirty as Naruto.

"To the training grounds," Itachi ordered and prepared to shunshin, just when he was about to vanish, Reiten grabbed him and was dragged along for the ride.

"We have to run there?" Shikamaru got up painstakingly.

"Then I suggest you get started," Gaara intoned as he vanished in his blur of sand.

Curses could be heard through the village.

* * *

"I'm going to teach you how to summon," Itachi told them simply.

"Isn't this a bit advanced? We've done the Bunshins, the Kawamari and the Henge. Now we're jumping to Summoning?" Koga stared at him blankly.

"I want you to get as much experience as possible with your summons, you need to know them by heart," Itachi glared at Koga.

"Great, what are we going to summon?" Koga waved him off dismissively.

"These scrolls were taken from their respected places, we felt the villages did not deserve to have such a weapon in their arsenal, these are yours respectively," Itachi placed a scroll in front of each of them.

"It's big?" Naruto tentatively poked the large scroll in front of him.

Itachi ignored the interruption and continued, "Sign your name in blood on the scroll,"

The wind picked up around Reiten, who held his hand out, a small nick appeared in his index finger and he began writing. Naruto growled and unsheathed his kunai. A sharp stone leapt into Koga's palm who promptly dragged it along his finger and tossed it away. It was a little harder for Gaara, his sand kept protecting him, he picked at the scab below his eye and let some blood drop onto his finger. Shikamaru simply sat there until Itachi walked up to him and put a senbon into his finger did he begin writing.

"Good, now wipe some blood onto your hand that you wrote with and now do these seals, buta, inu, tori, saru and hitsugi," Itachi demonstrated to them.

They each followed the instructions exactly and created a chakra flare as they did so. Several poofs were heard as several beings poofed into existance. Gamabunta stood there, a pipe in his mouth and his eyes wandering over his surroundings. A large turtoise had now settled into the pond of their training ground, its head peaking above the surface of the water. A brownish tanuki about the size of a large horse sat there, constantly kneading the ground with its front paws. An orange tabby streched and bared its fangs at the sight of the tanuki, its tail flicking menacigly. Lastly a red dragon towered over all of them, calmly assessing the situation at hand.

"Who has summoned me?" Gamabunta boomed and ran his eye over the motly crew below him.

"Him," Itachi gestured to Naruto who waved meekly.

"You look alot like your father kid," Gamabunt squinted.

"You knew my father?" Naruto leapt up and down.

"Of course, I ought to tell you stories!" Gamabunta began shrinking until he was about the size of a car, "come on kid, let's have a little chat about your father, I think you and your summoner out to come too, Draco."

"Yes, now come along Reiten dear boy, I believe we have things to do and places to be, but I can always reschedule," Draco shrunk as well, his head clearing some of the younger trees.

"What are we gonna do?" Koga stared at the tortoise drifting around in the water.

"Talk with your summons for a bit, I'll be back with dinner later," Itachi waved and vanished.

* * *

With Reiten, Naruto, Gamabunta and Draco...

"That's pretty much the story kid," Gamabunta took a puff on his pipe.

"So now we're brothers?" Naruto pointed the the raven haired boy across from him.

"You were brothers from the very beginning, it just that his appearance and DNA is altered by Ryo Tsubasa's DNA, so technically, you're both Namikaze/Uzumaki but Naruto is the only true Namikaze/Uzumaki, Reiten is partially Tsubasa, therefore he is the Tsubasa heir," Draco let out of puff of smoke.

"Moving on, I believe your father left you something," Gamabunta held out the scroll Itachi had given him.

"Have you opened the case on your back?" Draco questioned.

"No," Reiten removed the case.

"I believe now would be a good time," Draco calmly stretched his wings a bit.

"Alright then,"

Reiten slowly opened the case, Naruto and Gamabunta leaned over to catch a glimpse of what the case could possibly contain.

"Wow! It's a-"

* * *

**Lucky-sama: It's a cliffy!**

**Tensai-san: Sure...If you say so...**

**Lucky-sama: R&R! Reviews might make the next chapter come up faster!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lucky-sama: Hey it's me I'm back again! I was really busy with upcoming events but I got time to make an update!**

**Tensai-san: If you want to know more about when we are gonna post things check out recently updated fanfics of ours, we usually tell you in sections like this at the top of each chapter.**

**Lucky-sama: We'll tell you things like when certain chapters are coming out on the fanfic it's on and other fanfics.**

**Tensai-san: Yeah! For those of you reading Destined Collision, our next chapter there has been typed up and is going through editing.**

**Lucky-sama: And for those who don't know, Twin Foxes is on a temporary hiatus until after the holidays when the next chapter will be up.**

**Tensai-san: Yeah! So stick tight and keep checking regularly to find out when the next update will be and which fanfic it'll be for!**

**Lucky-sama: Alright! Enough talk on with the story!**

**Tensai-san: Enjoy the chappie!**

* * *

"It's a chain!" Naruto gasped at the glittering piece.

"Wow," Reiten breathed. A dragon was etched onto it, it curved all the way around the chain as if it was its guardian. When he turned the chain around and around, the sunlight would catch on the shining metal and make the dragon move like one would if it was real.

"This is your mother's weapon, something she left you boy, take good care of it," Draco warned him.

"This is yours brat, your father left you these jutsus and his infamous one, the Hirashin," Gamabunta tossed Naruto the scroll.

"Wow this is heavy!" Naruto staggered under the weight of the scroll.

"It had better be, it contains all of your father's jutsus, every single one, don't lose it kid," Gamabunta watched Naruto with amusement as he struggled to lift the scroll.

"Ah! I almost forgot, Ryo left you something boy," Draco grunted. The mighty dragon simply summoned another smaller version of him. Draco Jr. walked up to Reiten and placed a huge basket in front of him.

"What's this?" Reiten peered over the top of it and saw a mass of cloths.

"This is something your father left you, they're dragon eggs, there's three in this basket," Draco let out another puff of smoke.

"Dragon eggs?" Reiten clambered over the side and into the basket. He landed on the cloths and somersaulted to a stop.

"The eggs are rare, we dragons live to an extremely old age, some of us are immortal therefore we barely get any hatchlings," Draco Jr. grinned.

Reiten didn't reply, he had taken the cloths of the eggs and ran his fingers over them. One of the eggs was clear, like glass, it threw flashes of rainbow coloured light everywhere in the forest. It was as if it was made of solid glass and didn't contain a living thing inside it. The second one was as black as night. It glistened in the sunlight, sitting there, innocently blinding everyone. The last one was the colour of the sky, it had white mixed into it like clouds would mix with the sky. There was no telling where one colour would start or end.

"Here, carry them in this sack, keep them with you at all times even when you're showering, sleeping or fighting, they should never ever leave your side, if they should, something terrible shall happen," hooked on one of Draco's claws was a bag, it had one strap that would go over one shoulder, across you chest and met the bag at your opposite hip. On the strap was several pouches to place things in.

"The bag is fairly useful even after the eggs have hatched, it's a dragon summoner's standard bag!" Draco Jr. chirped.

Nodding, Reiten placed some of the rougher cloths and mesh cloths into the bag first. Then he placed some of the softer cloths in on top before gently sliding each egg in.

"Later on, when they grow larger, you can take out the cloths, the bag and clothes dry in about five minutes after getting wet so don't worry about showering!" Draco Jr. advised happily.

"Great...like I'd worry about something as minor as that..." Reiten muttered darkly.

* * *

"My names Neko," the ginger tabby cat in front of Shikamaru yawned lazily, its tail curling as it stretched.

"Shikamaru," the lazy genius nodded lazily.

"That stretch felt good," Neko rolled her shoulders and eyed her summoner curiously, "what do you like to do?"

"I like sleeping, watching clouds, shougi, go and shadows," Shikamaru drawled.

"Ooh shougi? I haven't played a good game for a while," Neko flexed her claws and sharpened them on a nearby rock.

"I'll get my board, care to join me?" Shikamaru got up and turned towards the path leading to the village.

"Love to," Neko grinned and followed him down the path, her haunches rippling.

* * *

"Lazy fools," Gaara watched the exchange between the two.

"Neko has always been like that," the sandy brown tanuki he summoned lay comfortably in the shade.

"I can tell," Gaara said drily.

"Anyways, the names Ko, what's your's summoner?" Ko's ears twitched and his tail pounded a steady rhythm into the ground.

"Gaara, Gaara no Subaku," the sand around him began forming another sand sculpture.

"What's up with the sand?" Ko eyed the moving sand cautiously.

"I'm merely making a sand castle or perhaps some other building," Gaara watched his sand intently.

"You're missing a door," Ko drew one in with his now extended claw.

"Thank-you for pointing that out," Gaara intoned politely.

"Your welcome," Ko replied with the same tone.

And there's your average boring person-summon conversation...

* * *

"You like the water kid?" the tortoise surfaced beside Koga. Its shell shone many different hues of blues and greens, all which gleamed in the sunlight.

"Of course, it's so...peaceful...calm...and gentle," Koga lay in the water on his back, his eyes shut and his breathing steady.

"Yet it can be harsh and strong when it needs to, they may seem gently now, but wait until you see it when it's a roaring tsunami," the turtle chuckled and moved a flipper forwards making a wave come down on Koga.

"I'll take that into mind next time," Koga spluttered as he resurfaced.

There were several moments of silence as Koga returned to drifting around on his back while the tortoise swam around him effortlessly. Finally, Koga broke the silence with a question that should have been asked a long time ago....

"What's your name mister?" Koga asked.

"Kame," the tortoise resurfaced with some bubbles around him.

"Tortoise?" Koga looked at him curiously.

"A tortoise named tortoise, a fitting name is it not?" Kame chuckled softly before he dove again.

"I wish all things were that easy," Koga sighed wistfully.

"Some things are, some things...well they need a little work to achieve youngster," Kame advised wisely.

"The name's Koga not youngster Kame," Koga repriminded.

"Hey! Talking time is over! Each of you will train with your summons now! Get to know your summons better and get started on teamwork!" Itachi appeared in the middle of the clearing. His order brought everyone out of their conversations and into the clearing.

"Oh, and you guys just a fair warning to let you know what you're gonna go through," Draco spoke up with an evil glint in his eyes, "Welcome to Hell."

Those last words left each of them with a shudder and the thought that this was not gonna pretty...and they were probably right....

* * *

**Lucky-sama: There was the new chapter!**

**Tensai-san: We don't have much to do next week or so (except X-mas shopping and stuff like that), therefore expect another chapter coming up real soon!**

**Lucky-sama: We won't be updating on the week of X-mas is I'll post an extra chapter for you guys!**

**Tensai-san: R&R please! The more reviews the more motivated we are to write better chapters!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lucky-sama: Sorry my update's a little late, I had basketball!**

**Tensai-san: Hmph, you handed in the draft yesterday night and I had to rush to edit it.**

**Lucky-sama: Well at least we got the story in!**

**Tensai-san: Anyways, we'll be putting another chapter up tomorrow hopefully, if Lucky-sama gets the story in...*glares***

**Lucky-sama: *suddenly scared*yes, I'll be going to work on that now bye! *gone***

**Tensai-san: I'm stuck here now, I think I'll bring a few people to help me out**

***POOF***

**Ikasu:Yo!**

**Tensai-san: For those who read Destined Collision, the next chapter will be coming out sometime today or tomorrow!**

**Reiten:Yeah! Remember, the pairing is still undecided there, meaning Ikasu is still free! *nudge***

**Tensai-san: Uh...sure...**

**Koga: Tensai-san and Lucky-sama does not own Naruto or any the characters, they only own the story plot!**

**Ikasu: On with the story!**

* * *

"Shit," Reiten cursed as he dove to the side once again. An enormous tail slammed down, creating a crater in the ground the spot he stood only moments before.

"Come on boy! Stop running around!" Draco roared as he twisted around.

"Easy for you to say, I'm not the one getting crushed-!" Reiten yelped as the spiked tail brushed dangerously close to his head.

"If you're not gonna stop running, than I'm gonna start burning!" Draco snarled as he spat fireballs all around, burning trees and plants around him.

Reiten swore as the fireball raced towards him and the wind whipped up wildly.

* * *

"Kage Bunshin!" tons and tons of Naruto's poofed into existance.

"You've finally got it down kid," Gamabunta nodded his approval.

"Yatta!" Naruto leapt up and down.

"Shut it kid, I'm gonna teach you another one, so hush!" Gamabunta cast a critical eye over Naruto.

"Alright, what is it? Is it some ultra cool jutsu that blows people up?" even at ayoung age, you see Naruto's imagination takes up most of his mental capacity.

"No, it's a jutsu Minato created, it's the one of the most powerful jutsu ever," Gamabunta took a puff of his pipe.

"What is it?! What is it?" the fact that it was one of the most powerful jutsu ever seem to capture Naruto's attention.

"It's called the rasengan, there are many different versions that Minato never finished, but I'll teach you the original one now," Gamabunta simply tossed a water balloon at him.

"What? What do I do with this?" Naruto caught the balloon swiftly.

"Pop it with your chakra, swirl the water around it and try to pop it," Gamabunta shrugged.

"Wah!" Naruto cried out, the balloon had simply exploded all over his face.

"Don't over power the balloon you brat!" Gamabunta whacked Naruto over the head.

"Sheesh," Naruto grumbled as he picked up another balloon to try again.

* * *

"Faster!" Ko nudged Gaara again, forcing him to go faster.

Fwump! Gaara simply tripped and collapsed on the ground, tired from running. It took him a minute or so to catch his breath and stop panting. "I don't like running."

"We cares what you like? Right now, you have no taijutsu what-so-ever, get running!" Ko barked and nipped at his summoner's heels. Forcing him to either run or get bitten by sharp teeth.

"Running!" Gaara groaned and picked himself of the ground, swearing as he went.

* * *

"Can't catch me nya!" Neko teased as she leapt to another branch.

Shikamaru was supposed to catch the summon with his shadow and had already been given an advantage when the chase continued into a forest where there was plenty of shade. They had been going at it for the entire day now and there wasn't much progress, except for those close capture Neko barely evaded. Shikamaru sighed, he missed the clouds, he missed his sleep, he missed his shougi board and most of all he missed the old lifestyle he always had.

"Staring at me won't catch me-nya!" Neko screeched as Shikamaru sent a lazy shadow after her.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru groaned as he sent shadows to track the sneaky cat while he took a power nap.

* * *

"Wah! Don't screw me up like that!" Koga yelled as Kame surfaced unnoticed until he pushed a wave at Koga.

"You must not let a simple wave unfocus you, you have to be able to remain focused even if an earthquake came through and destroyed everything," Kame instructed and Koga let Kame's voice ease him into meditation again.

Something inside Koga stirred, it seemed to sigh as the waves lapped gently against him. He could sense the plant life at the bottom, constantly cleaning out the water. The small fish were constantly darting around, exploring and doing whatever they do. Several big fish lay at the bottom, simply laying there, hidden in the murky bottom. Then there was the biggest disturbance of all, Kame. The summon was spinning as he sped through the waters, leaving a trail of confused creatures in his wake as they have never experienced such a large disturbance or intruder in their little home.

Koga smiled, the water was his home, his comfort. It swirled around him gently, encouraging him, teasing him as he struggled to grasp it's infinite functions. He simply lay there, in his own little world until...

"Enjoying yourself Koga?" Kame surfaced right underneath him and flipped him over.

"What was that for?!" Koga's head broke through the surface of the water.

"You didn't respond when I called you, so I did whatever came to mind," Kame shrugged, if that was possible.

"You're the one who said I shouldn't let anything unfocus me!" Koga retorted.

Kame thought about this for a minute before continuing,"Ah, did I? Perhaps I meant to say that you should stop when I say so,"

"Psh, whatever, what next?" Koga dissmissed the arguement.

"Control of the water," Kame stated simply before his right flipper moved forwards and pushed a large wave at Koga.

"Wha-!"

* * *

**Tensai-san: Lucky-sama still isn't back yet, so I'm finishing this up.**

**Ikasu: R&R guys! Remember, the pairings in the fanfics are undecided currently!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lucky-sama: Hey guys and gals! Hope you had a wonderful Christmas! I know I did!**

**Tensai-san: We didn't get to update before Christmas so we rushed this one in right after!**

**Lucky-sama: That's right! And we're feeling paticularly nice so we're doing a New Years Event!**

**Tensai-san: The first reviewer get's a fanfiction specially written by us with a pairing of their choice! If we get five reviews we're gonna have a special chapter!**

**Lucky-sama: We don't own Naruto...blah...blah...blah, you know the drill!**

**Tensai-san: Enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

"Ow, that stings," Reiten winced as he slowly lowered himself into the hot water. Draco's fireball didn't scorch him, but it did leave quite a few minor burns on his torso. The wind, that had whipped up had taken the brunt force of the fire.

"Tell me about it," Naruto groaned as he rubbed his aching arms.

"Troublesome," Shikmaru was nursing a nice long scratch on his arm after Neko had found him napping instead of doing the exercise.

Several bubbles made their way to the surface as Koga poked his head out of the water. He glanced around briefly before diving under again.

"What is Koga trying to do? Drown himself?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at his antics.

"Dunno, he's been doing that since...before I came in here," Shikamaru replied.

"Where's Gaara?" Reiten's eyes flickered around, trying to spot the sand user.

"Here," Gaara replied, sitting a little aways above the hotspring, clad in his shorts and t-shirt.

"Care to join us?" Reiten raised his eyebrows and waved at him.

"No, this is as close as I will get to water, I'm....allergic to it..." Gaara lied, badly he knew. But the others simply stared at him oddly and continued letting the hot water soothe their wounds.

* * *

At dinner...

"We're to start training in each of your own special taijutsu's styles," Itachi spoke emotionlessly, "Naruto, you will start learning Bubishi, Reiten, you will be working on Dragon style Kung Fu, Koga will be working on Bartitsu, Gaara, you'll be doing Kalarippayatt and Shikamaru , you get to learn Jeet Kun Do (JKD)

With a wave, all of them vanished into the trees, most likely going to find their respective sensei's. Koga and Naruto flashed back and grabbed some food, hoping to fill up their stomachs some more before Itachi gave them a glare that even the demons would fear did they take off again.

* * *

"Bubishi is simply a mix of the FuJian White Crane Style and Monk Fist Boxing," Gamabunta took a puff of his pipe. "The Crane style is not made for brute strength but more of evasion, and attacks to vunerable areas. Masters of the Crane style are very flexible, balnaced and are very strong in the legs. On the other hand the Monk Fist Boxing covers that, it simply focuses on physical strength, knuckle and forearm developement."

"When are we gonna get started?" Naruto grinned excitedly.

"First of all, see that twisted branch on that tree?" Gamabunta pointed upwards. Above their heads (remember, Gamabunta shrunk) a large oak tree had a branch protruding outwards in their general direction. The branch was gnarled and knotted, it was also quite thick and long.

"Yes, what about it?" Naruto looked at him weirdly.

"Climb up to it and walk across it," Gamabunta stated simply. Naruto looked at him oddly and walked all the way up to the branch and took his first step onto the branch. "Oh and DON'T USE CHAKRA TO STICK TO THE BRANCH!" Gamabunta yelled up last minute.

Cursing, Naruto began walking unsteadily across it. Each step was a challenge, each step felt like an eterninty. The gnarls, twists, knots, cracks and every little bump on the surface seem to be an enormous wall Naruto couldn't get over. Until it finally happened...

Thud! He slipped off the branch and landed in a tangled heap on the floor. "Ow..." he groaned, staring up into Gamabunta's face.

"Tough luck kid, but until you can get across it without slipping off or using chakra, you're not going any further," Gamabunta shot over his shoulder as he hopped away.

"Argh stupid branch!" Naruto waved his fist at the branch, only to have a different one fall on him.

"Darn it!" Naruto got up again and tried again.

15 minutes later...and 33 falls later....

"Kami must hate me..." Naruto groaned, rubbing his sore backside, "He cursed me for eternity!" **(1)**

"This so sucks," he grumbled, scaling the tree once more and praying that he did not fall. Not that praying worked for him....

* * *

**Lucky-sama: Alright! For the one that guesses where I got (1) from gets to be featured in the headings and footings like the one we're currently in!**

**Tensai-san: Here's a hint, you have to replace one of the words to make sense....**

**Lucky-sama: Alright! Au revoir and sayanora! See you in 2009! (PS: I might be changing the title of Destined Collision)**


End file.
